


Breaking Bonds

by Enduracarrots



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 2 Ganons, Amputee Link, Baby Ganon, BotW 2, Multi, Open Relationships, Parenthood, Polygamy, botw, botw 2 trailer, ganon is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enduracarrots/pseuds/Enduracarrots
Summary: Three months after the awakening and disappearance of the Demon King’s corpse, Link and Zelda have to live with the fact that Ganon could be anywhere. However, the prophecy’s repeating curse breaks when Ganondorf awakens in the shrine of resurrection at the very moment the first Gerudo male of the century is born. The three vessels of the triforce must make the hard decision to put aside their hatred and raise the new generation of Power before the curse repeats itself.





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I am so pleased to introduce this little idea I’ve had since the trailer released! Updating story art will be posted weekly on my tumblr @bubbaxara ! Feel free to check it out.

The itch of sand alleviated suddenly. The feel of fire threatening to touch skin for an eternity receded into the shadows. There was nothing left. Ten thousand years that melted into the feeling of an eternity suddenly changed and left the beast king with a sense of numb tingling. Was it actually over? The only thoughts that dared form were willed away in fear. The banished king had no difficulty admitting his fear, for this could be a trick, a form of torture devised by the servants of Hylia.  
Drops of water splashed from an overhead technology onto his forehead. Skin. The droplet rolled of his.. skin. Ganondorf’s body filled with unknown sensations until the resist to keep his eye closed defeated him. Blinding blue light filled his sight, the first sight in over ten thousand years. Minutes turned into hours before Ganon had the strength to lift his body from the foreign throne he was stuck in, and onto the great plateau he marched.

 

——-

A quiet hum and crackle traced the halls of the nursery, the torches burned through the night, louder than the hushed whispers coming from those inside. Sat in a circle around a single crib was the princess herself along with her dutiful knight. On the opposing side sat Riju and Buliara. All but the knight, who was fully silent, spoke in the quietest of tones.  


“The babe’s mother will never agree to this offer. Better she thinks him dead. For the past several months, as standard procedure during the cursed moons once a century, mothers are separated immediately from their child regardless of its sex. It is easiest this way, for if the babe ended up like,” Buliara paused and motioned at the alarming sight in front of them before continuing, “that, we would have the ability to make the news as painless for the mother as possible, blaming the problem on a birth complication”.  


Zelda softly gasped in genuine horror. “Prophecy or not, this child has no idea of the tie to the darkness yet. Keep him out of it’s reach, keep him as close to purity as possible. As much as we need to smite evil, smiting an innocent child, destiny or not, isn’t the answer to our prayers. Never before have wisdom or courage adopted the sins of power, now is our chance to change this wretched curse”.  


The knight stared silently back and forth between his newly changed arm, glowing an ominous green, and the sleeping gerudo infant. Link opened his glowing fist and to everyone’s shock (and dismay), the infant’s golden eyes shot open, matching the piercing gold that formed on his hand in the shape of a triforce. The malevolent reaction the group had braced themselves for never came, replaced by the soft wails of the small child.  


“Buliara, I am in no position to defy the rightful princess of her demand. If it is the child she wants, it is the child she will get. Although a swift execution is the safest, I am afraid to point out. With the Yiga always riding on the knight’s tail, the clan is bound to realize just who they carry within the bundles,” Riju explained. The Gerudo chief had wisened over the past several years, offering many troops to explore the sub terrain of Hyrule castle once the corpse of Ganondorf had disappeared.  


Zelda held her head high, lifting the crying child and keeping him close to her shoulder. “We will have to hide him carefully. He will not be tarnished by dim-witted Yiga survivors. That I am certain”.


	2. Keep Him Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prologue-type chapter just setting the foundation, I can’t wait to introduce the big hydrated GanDad.

Three days had passed since Zelda and her silent knight had arrived in Kakariko village, a familiar spot for the duo since their battle with Calamity Ganon.This time, however, they traveled briskly and utilized their Sheikah slate’s ability to warp at any point they could. For this was because of the “plus-one” (as Zelda had so kindly decided to call the child) the pair carried. Traveling on foot anywhere near Kakariko bridge was far too dangerous- Yiga spies were plentiful and vengeful after the defeat of not only their leader, but their scourge of a god, Calamity Ganon.

Link’s changed right arm had remained dormant, glowing green occasionally, and it left the hero confused as to just what purpose it served. The only time it lit up strongly was when he first came in contact with the infant Gerudo. The green light had traveled farther up his arm, leaving only his natural skin down to his bicep. It frightened him significantly, making Link much less inclined to want to physically come in contact with the child. 

Zelda was much the opposite. She performed all of the duties, as confusing as they were, necessary to keep the child fed, happy, and most importantly quiet. The princess made several remarks about being blessed by the goddess Hylia for the vessel of power being such a quiet baby. 

On their first day in the village, the duo had spent hours debating (audibly one sided of course, as the hero spoke few to none words) whether or not revealing the infant to Impa and the Sheikah guards was a wise decision. Just as Riju and Buliara protested showing the child mercy, Zelda knew just what kind of resistance they would face trying to house the reincarnation of evil under the Kakariko veil. The decision to wait until the third day to present the infant to the elder was made, allowing time for settling in to be made. This came as no easy task- whenever an appearance from the Princess was made, the everyday routine was in shambles for all of the villagers. The time had come, however, to present the Gerudo child to Impa. 

Striding through the doors of Impa’s homestead, Link entered first, removing his hood upon entrance. He greeted the Sheikah elder with a respectful kneel, allowing for his female counterpart to do the same, mindful of the swaddle in her arms. 

“Your highness, I was not expecting you. Please, come child, there is no need for formalities in private,” Impa’s wise, old eyes seemed to show a bigger smile than the soft grin she wore. Zelda obliged, turning to Link who was already standing, ever alert even in private. 

“Though you are not alone,” Impa noted the bundle in the princess’ arms, seemingly analyzing the infant, “my old eyes do fail me, but I need not vision to feel the power this one carries. I pray nobody on the road saw you?” 

Link shook his head, offering up his sheikah slate, allowing for the elderly woman to realize their method of travel. 

“It is a good thing. For there is already foreboding news that just doesn’t seem to be able to be the work of a babe. It has come to my attention that there has been many sightings of a large warrior rousing villages from the great plateau and into the highlands,” Impa explained. She eyed the child before sighing informally. Zelda shifted on her feet nervously. 

“His corpse is gone, and the birth of this child seems nearly exact. But there is still a presence, a presence I am sure the two of you feel. A split presence. With the awakening of Ganondorf’s corpse, I fear the triforce of power was split.” Silence filled the room. Only the stir of the baby could be heard. Zelda stepped forward, eyes locked on the child she swaddled. 

“So, Lady Impa, you mean to say there is a chance he walks again? Wouldn’t we have heard about it? Wouldn’t he have come for vengeance the moment he stirred?” Zelda’s heart sank, and for the first time since she was freed from her battle with the Calamity Ganon, she had no direction. She held the reincarnation of evil in her arms but could hold no resentment towards the docile boy. He was reliant just like any other child, having been feeding him newborn elixirs Link would purchase from stables and bazaars across Hyrule. He did not act like a being of evil, but rather a well behaved little boy. 

“I would not put that possibility aside, no. You must keep this boy as far away as possible, for the other vessel would, by far, have the strongest influence on his upbringing,” Impa trailed off, noting a knock on the door. Dorian, a Sheikah guard, kneeled upon entry. As the elder and the guard spoke, Zelda pulled the baby’s blanket over his head, masking the bright red burn of hair. She knew their only choice was to leave, but where… that was something she hoped her hero could decide.


	3. In the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to get this chapter out, and I know it’s not a long one! But finally we have Ganon, and briefly described at that! I posted some art I made of Ganon and babyGan on my tumblr @bubbaxara if you wanted an idea as to what our man looks like ;)  
> Enjoy!

A solemn figure gripped his mug in the corner of the Gerudo Canyon Stable, hood in place to keep himself hidden from the prying eyes of travelers. He knew word had already spread of his appearance but keeping truth from rumors was his number one concern.

Rumors involving a Gerudo male on a warpath were quite different than the actuality of a man hiding in the shadows. Ganon scoffed at the theatrics of Hylians. One incident involving a stolen horse warrants an entire region’s red alert. It was to be expected, though. History did not speak kindly of the reborn demon king- Ganondorf had ten thousand years to observe history. 

The only thing was… he had no power. The first several days had enraged him to the core, after awakening and finding that, he, the embodiment of the triforce of power, dimmed in that very subject. The triforce on his hand only faintly glowed, seldom even showing at all. Ganon had no way to pose a threat through use of magical force, only blunt physical strength. Admittedly, he had plenty of strength in the form of his new body but he had no outlet. No weapons that called to him in the same way the Master Sword called Link; no armor to protect him. All he had was but a cloak and a stolen horse to get him to the feet of the Hylian champion. ‘ 

And then what? It was a thought he frequently pondered. Long gone the days of shooting before aiming- Ganon’s tactics relied more heavily on his mind which had plenty of time to practice the art of strategy during his imprisonment. 

As he sat in the shadows of the stable, two stable keepers spoke with a great theatrical performance to accompany their tale. Words of the champion and the princess. 

“Zelda carries a baby!” The first stableman threw his arms back in disbelief. 

“She’s pregnant?” The second questioned. 

“Hardly! She already carries him, I mean. Lorani told me himself when he arrived from Kakariko village. I know he does not lie. A red-headed infant. Well, rumor spreads like wildfire but I do believe I heard mention of this youngin’ being the single male Gerudo of the century.” 

What? His ears were deceiving him. He was the only Gerudo male. Reawakened from death, but the only of his time. The shock slapped Ganondorf’s entire being. He’d been dormant for ten thousand years. So many incarnations of himself had to have walked the planet whilst his corpse lie asleep but ever ready to wake, he realized. His lack of power made sense to him in that moment. 

He was splitting the strength with a mere child. Ganon stood swiftly, his chair scraping the floor loudly, causing everybody to look his way. He cared not of the rumors. He cared not that his long, red hair blew behind him for the whole stable to witness as he strode out of the building. They posed no threat. Anger seeped into his being and a purpose was finally clear for him. 

He would be damn sure that after everything he’d sat through, the goddess’ champions would not taint his only key to stopping the curse forever. Never again would a baby Gerudo boy be born to be Ganondorf Dragmire. He was sure of it.


	4. Vessel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, here we are! GanDad is finally here to say hello. Hope you enjoy!

When Zelda was freed of her imprisonment with the Calamity, she vowed she would never, no matter what, sleep- ever again. For the first few days she made it her mission to make sure that was true but by day three she admitted to Link that she was, for lack of better words, “cooked”.

Oh how she wished, in the days following their meeting with Impa, she could have taken those words back. Sleep was a gift that she would trade almost anything for. Little Red was what Lorani, a stableman from the highlands, had nicknamed the child when he learned the infant still was unnamed. Zelda shortened it even further by calling the baby “Red”, and Link seemed as though he approved from afar. 

Tending the child from afar no longer worked. Or, rather, he feared the wrath of a sleep deprived Princess if he did. A wrapping of sorts was placed over his newly cursed arm for moments that close contact with Red was inevitable. It still tingled and flowed through the wrappings, but at least the shining lights would not further distract the child from the sleep they so desperately wanted for him. 

It was a particularly warm evening when they made their way from Kakariko to the trail of Hateno. Link collected all of the food they would need-formulas and elixirs included for Red. He was growing at a different rate; he grew not too quickly but also noticeably faster than a Hylian would within a week of birth. His clothing would need to be replaced within the next few days, Link noted once they began their hike. Zelda dutifully carried the babe on her back and, to her relief, he slept just fine that way. She just hoped he would stay that way for her own sanity. Once the night had fallen, they set camp on the trail. 

“He’s doing oddly well. Maybe it’s because we’ve been regarding him with a ‘name’,” Zelda chuckled softly, laying Red down before setting her own sleeping pack up against the rocks. Link looked up from the fire he had started and offered up a half smile. He tapped his own triforce birthmark and motioned at the sleeping infant. It was happening again. His marking glowed as well. 

Zelda groaned, “not again! We’re going to wake up every remaining bokobkin in Hyrule if he starts fussing again. When I was younger I would always cover my mark until the glow went away. Do you think if we messed with it, he would wake?” Link’s shrug of a reply offered her no support. 

The galloping of horse hooves was faint in the distance but Link’s head shot in that direction. Pulling his hood up, he scooted closer to Zelda and placed another hood over her own head and doing the same with the swaddle hood over the baby. These were his people, Zelda his only family. Blood never dictated family to the hero, and his relationship with the Princess was all sorts of confusing. But he never doubted that she was his family, and his duty to her and this child was to protect. 

“They’re traveling fast, it’s no sight seeing traveler. We need to put out the fire before they come over the horizon. The smoke may just damn us but it’s better than a glow,” Zelda stated, matter-of-factly. Red’s triforce still radiated a golden hue, shining across the camp. Zelda’s heart began to race, knowing they weren’t going to be able to put this fire out without a little more time, and the figure on horseback was gaining ground quickly. To make matters worse, Zelda turned to see Red stirring at his glowing hand. He stared around quietly. For the first time in that situation, he simply observed his surroundings, eyes fixed on his hand. Soft tears formed in his large eyes but the screaming never came. 

“Link, we have to do something! We have to be over-cautious. We don’t have any clue what they want,” Zelda was cut off by Link wincing with a loud grunt, uncharacteristically. The hero grabbed her swiftly, picking the baby up with his cursed arm. The newfound pain was ignored by his sense of urgency. Link pulled his family in towards the rocks, Zelda standing behind him taking over the role of carrying Red. Link drew his sword and stood protectively in front of his charges. The rider had arrived, horse launching up on its hind legs, screeching. 

Wails erupted from the Gerudo infant, as loud as Zelda had ever heard him produce. She panicked, whispering “shhhhs” to the child to no avail. Light surrounded the trio, all produced from their triforce markings. 

“Who are you?” Zelda’s voice hid the shakes, projecting loudly and fiercely. 

The horse finally reared itself back down, allowing for the hooded rider to dismount. They were obviously male, incredibly tall and muscular. Pulling down his hood revealed long crimson hair, tied tightly in a militaristic-style ponytail at the top of his head. Skin tanned the color of the Gerudo desert, eyes the color of amber. An onyx stained sword rested at his hip. 

Zelda’s heart dropped to her feet, throat tightening in fear. Link’s reaction was hard to read, other than his tightening of fist on the Master Sword. The rider stepped forward, making no attempt to grab at his weapon. 

“Lower your sword, vessel. If it were your life I sought, I would have claimed it without a second glance. The child, relinquish him to me.”


	5. Echoed Generations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words and kudos! I appreciate it so very much. I started a new job so my updates have been slow but at least there is a path paved for this story. I hope you enjoy!

It was Zelda who was first to react, pulling Red tighter into her body, she was unable to ease his screaming. The closer the rider came to them, the stronger the glow of Red’s triforce. Zelda threw her arm forward in a fashion that reminded her of all of the failed times she tried to draw forth power at the Mount Lanayru springs. The same style in which she defeated Calamity Ganon. Her heart sank as she stared at the approaching man. Did she truly fail? Had she not destroyed the Calamity after all? Only ancient texts described the humanoid form of Ganondorf Dragmire- it was a near perfect match.

“Vessel of Wisdom, it seems you have forgotten just what it means to be wise. This curse nears its end. You may serve the goddess Hylia- but I do not. Ten thousand years is an impressive amount of time; it is long enough to see my incarnates, one after another, burn at the hands of Hylia’s servants. It is peculiar to find my power dwindling, my memory is not as sharp as it was when I rested. It is this boy that causes this,” the rider finally stopped, only but 3 feet away from the hero and his shining blade. Link glowered, pointing the sword directly at the chest of the tall Gerudo man. 

Zelda finally swallowed and broke her silence, “Ganondorf. I’ve.. I’ve only read about you in the ancient texts of my library. I feared that it was your corpse that cursed Link’s arm. You disappeared,” her thoughts seemed to flow out of her mouth rather than well put together conversational pieces. Not that she had any desire to converse with the Demon King. She stared for a moment at the fussing baby, noting his sharp features matching nearly identically with the man that stood before her. Ganon, to her surprise, turned around and folded his arms behind him. 

“In the nature of our existence, it would be easy to declare war on one another at this very location.It would be easy to eradicate each of our incarnates and await the heinous rebirth. However, the nature of my own existence was compromised with the birth of that child. It is time for a new cycle,” Ganon calmly explained. 

Zelda hummed quietly, almost as antsy as Red. She grasped Link’s forearm, imploring him to lower the sword. He didn’t budge for several seconds but lowered his weapon reluctantly. 

Zelda stepped toward the man before speaking, “Do you wish harm upon this boy? Upon my people?” She stared into Red’s eyes who quieted as he was carried closer to his matching vessel. 

“I haven’t the time for following Hylia’s plan any longer. Ten-thousand years should suffice. I wish no harm on the infant. I want to meet his mother,” Ganondorf admitted. Although his back was turned, his words sounded vulnerable. 

“Chief Riju of Gerudo Town made the decision to tell his mother that he was a stillborn female,” Zelda replied. She awaited the Demon King’s response but he stood quietly for nearly an entire minute. He turned around with a look neither Zelda nor Link could name. 

“This ‘Riju’ is not my chief. His mother, I will meet her.” And it was that moment Zelda finally allowed her resolve to shrink. A soft chuckle passed her lips. She had a lot to explain.


	6. Abhorrent Name

The first day of travel was a trial for each member of the group. Link in particular grimaced with dissatisfaction for a majority of the day. The hooded addition to their group went against everything he was born for. While Ganondorf made a point- a good one at that- about his life not having to be tied down to the plans of a goddess, that was all he knew. All he was trained to do. Protecting Zelda and restoring Hyrule was quite literally the entire reason for his existence. Just as it was for all of his incarnates before him. To propose a change was a polarizing idea, especially coming from someone who could very well be telling a lie. What irked him even more was the sight of Zelda, as naive and scholarly as ever, making conversation with the Gerudo man. To top off Link’s annoyance, ever since the arrival of the Demon King, the Hero’s arm ached more than usual and it glowed brighter.

The group set up camp after hours of traveling the highlands, making their bedding on the outskirts of the Kara Kara Bazaar. Traveling the desert any further with an infant and the risk of enemies was too dangerous and Zelda made sure to put her foot down, testing the patience of the Gerudo man. 

“I can view their keep from here, it would only be a several hour travel from here. I must speak with their chieftain,” Ganondorf said gruffly from under his hood. He sat straight and proud, not even slightly hunched against the tall palmfruit tree. His long, tied hair that poked out from his hood was the only giveaway as to his origins. 

“Red will not be able to handle another travel like that again! He is less than but a fortnight old. You more than anybody should be interested in preserving his health!” Zelda glared, wiping the sand from the babe’s cheeks. She had only just finished bottle feeding him for the night and his exhaustion had taken over. Zelda glared even harder when she heard Ganon grumble. 

“Red is an abhorrent name. Change it.” 

Link couldn’t help but silently agree with him but he would do nothing to make his rare agreement with the Demon King known. The Gerudo culture was mostly unknown to the Hylian voe, however, so no suitable names came to mind. Zelda, on the other hand, was offended. 

“What do you mean it’s abhorrent? I didn’t intend for it to be permanent but it’s still a cute nickname for the child!” Zelda froze as Ganon stood from his spot and knelt beside her and the baby. Link’s head shot up, locked on the man. To both of the hylians’ surprise, Ganon pulled Red from Zelda’s arms and rested against the palmfruit tree with the swaddle in one arm, the other on his knee. 

“Herahnen, power beneath the sand. It derives from a Southern dialect of the Gerudo language that is most certainly long forgotten. That is what I shall call him,” Ganon explained, not once pulling his golden eyes away from the boy. 

“You really wish to pull him from the curse, don’t you?” It wasn’t so much a question rather than Zelda confirming in her head the validity of the Demon King’s arrival. 

“Without this child, the curse will repeat indefinitely for eternity. Both of your souls will be released if the cycle if Herahnen is brought up without the pressure of gathering the full piece of his triforce. As long as I’m still breathing, that will be impossible.” 

Link looked up from the fire he built and nodded softly. ‘Normal’ he signed slowly, to the shock of Zelda. She repeated his sign before translating it aloud. 

“Normal… a Normal life for our Red. Hyrule isn’t in the slightest bit built up as I intend for it. The kingdom needs lots of work. I fear a life in the castle would be too dangerous for Herahnen’s fate, would it not?” Zelda gulped slowly. 

Ganondorf nodded. “His life must not revolve around predominantly Hylians. That is why I am eager to have a conversation of reconsideration with the Chieftain.” 

Zelda nodded, feeling her eyes closing on her. “In the morning we will see to changing Riju’s mind”.


	7. Leave at Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Thank you all for being so patient while waiting for a new chapter! All of the positive feedback and kudos means the world to me and inspired me to start an updating schedule. Moving forward I will try my best to update (at least) on Saturdays of each week. Hopefully more often than that. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!

Ganondorf had spent the entire evening keeping watch over the camp, all the while watching Herahnen sleep calmly. Before Zelda had fallen asleep for the night, she took notice of the calm demeanor Herahnen (although she was still very much partial to the name Red) had displayed whilst with the other vessel of power.

There was nearly an hour remaining until sunrise before Ganon started to get ready for the day. The moonlight reflected off of the oasis waters, and the Gerudo pulled down his hood to examine himself. He hadn’t had many opportunities since his awakening to see himself and he softly smiled when comparing his looks to Herahnen. That child practically was him. He had already seemed taller and plumper, not by much-but noticeable, than when he had first looked at him and he reminisced over the fast growing vai from his village. The remains of his village were probably long since gone but it still made him curious to find the coordinates. 

The demon king splashed water on himself, running his hands through his waist length garnet hair, finally releasing it from the tight ties causing immediate relief on his temples. Perhaps he would braid it once having his own chambers in the modern Gerudo city. If he approved of them. 

When daylight broke, Link woke as soon as the sun had reached his sleeping pack. He had always been an early riser during his quest through Hyrule, if he even slept at all. The blonde man rolled to his side to ensure his family was still safe only to find Ganondorf and Herahnen on the edge of the oasis. Zelda was nowhere to be found. Link’s heart stopped momentarily, springing to his feet, untangling himself in the sleeping pack. 

Link silently marched to Ganondorf and glared intensely. As he went to point towards Zelda’s empty duvet, he noticed something even more alarming. The glowing spread on his arm had traveled even farther. There were only inches until his shoulder were covered, and the teal glowed brilliantly. He softly cursed to himself. 

“Your princess is only changing in one of those tents over there, you can ease yourself,” Ganon paused before adding “hero,” to the end of his sentence. He peered at the man’s concern, taking in the glow. Ganon avoided mentioning it- one sided conversations often caused him headaches- however he knew exactly the origin of the glow. Zonai curses and Hylia’s plan were what held him to a nearly timeless slumber and the teal glow manifested itself into a physical restraint. His awakening must have transferred to the hero. 

“There’s only a matter of days before your entire shoulder will be infected. Your vessel was not meant to carry that curse, it will never be an asset to you. If it corrupts your entire being your life will no doubt be lost.” 

Both of the men turned sharply when a ‘thud’ hit the sand behind them. Zelda stood, changed into a traditional white Vai garb, mouth ajar. At her feet was a dropped vase of water, spilling into the sand. 

“What do you mean? He’ll die? That’s impossible!” Zelda denied the possibility adamantly. Link was her only attachment to her life before, it had been quite some time since the defeat of Calamity Ganon but nobody understood the aftermath the way only her and Link had. Most of their family and friends were already dead, only but their relatives and textbooks to remind them of their lives one hundred years prior. Zelda would have nobody, he was her closest friend. 

“Break the curse at the sight of infection. Time is of the essence. I would have naturally assumed you would have known this, as an embodiment of wisdom,” Ganondorf chastised whilst offering Herahnen his morning feeding. He acted naturally, as if he was accustomed to taking care of Herahnen like an experienced father. 

Zelda grasped Link’s unaffected arm and pulled towards her. He stepped wobbly until he was inches away from her. 

“We’re going to Purah’s. Her complacency when you were first cursed is unacceptable now. We leave immediately for answers and a cure. Now. I trust that Ganondorf will honor his word and take Herahnen as far as possible from negative influence,” Zelda was not willing to budge on her demand. Link made no gesture to signify he objected. To Zelda’s surprise, Link reached towards Herahnen’s tiny hand and gripped it softly, ignoring the glow of his cursed arm. After several seconds he let go and nodded in Ganondorf’s direction. ‘Safe’ he signed. 

“He said stay safe,” Zelda translated and Ganondorf sharply nodded in return. 

“Return safe, hero. I would hate to start this process over again.” With his farewell, he pulled his hood over his garnet colored hair and tied Herahnen’s hood close enough to block any sand that would blow during their trek to Gerudo Town. Once set and secured, Ganondorf began his march toward the gates. Zelda waved before taking Link’s hand and warping with the aid of the Sheikah slate. 

The hike to Gerudo Town had taken the good part of the day with Ganondorf not allowing for any stopping other than feeding the infant. It felt both unnatural but comfortable for the Demon King. It had soothed him in the sense that he knew his childhood lacked many calm, peaceful moments in the way he would describe the feedings. Ganon’s own mother had been slain at the age of twenty-six, only four years after his birth. During the time that she was alive, as he was able to recall, she had been young and reckless and made his eldest sister who was only three years older than him tend to his care. Their mother was still but a child when giving birth to them, most-definitely not fit for growing a family. 

Once arriving at the Town’s entrance, Ganondorf strode towards the two Vai guards with his hood still in tact. 

“Allow me entrance, urgent business awaits the Chief and myself,” Ganondorf commanded sternly. The Vai guardian, Dorrah, glared menacingly at the Demon King. 

“The nerve you have! No Voe are permitted to enter. Leave instantly.” Dorrah and Merina pointed their spears at him, disregarding Herahnen under his robes. 

Ganon returned her glare with a menacing look of his own. “What of Gerudo Voe? Are they banned as well?” 

Merina laughed with earnest. “That is a good one, Hylian! No Voe of our own kind have been born within one hundred years. Only because of your foolish nature will l spare you your life. Get lost.” 

Ganondorf stepped towards them even closer, pulling his hood down revealing his unmistakable features. Flowing red hair, piercing golden eyes, skin the color of the evening sand. While golden eyes was not a typical characteristic of Vai (whom most often had green eyes), the first telling sign after birth that an infant was the goddess’ chosen Voe was their golden eyes. 

“You may well be my own kin, but my patience dwindles by the second. Allow me entrance at once.” 

Dorrah gasped suddenly, lowering her spear. Ganondorf briskly passed the two guards before entering the town at his own leisure. Finding Riju couldn’t be that terribly hard, he mused.


	8. His Lordship

Shallow breathing was the only noise that filled the ancient tech lab during the young hours of the morning. Purah stood on her step stool reading documents and purveying through photos of the curse that held Link hostage in his own body. Zelda rested uneasily, slumped over in a chair adjacent to Link’s bed. The previous hours brought much turmoil to everybody in the tech lab but the final procedure was finally over. It had taken thirteen hours to finish the process and keep the hero stable, the magic of Hylia and the technologically advanced tools of Purah being the only reason for success.

It took Zelda hours to come to the terms of what the procedure meant; Link did not even know what had happened. He had been put under a heavy anaesthetic hours before the procedure even began, courtesy of Symin’s crafting. Link’s entire arm could not be salvaged. Instead, his shoulder was sealed over with a glowing blue and gold adaptor of sorts. The sealed metal attachment was sealed onto his skin acting as a non-removable armor. However, the most frightening and fascinating (to Purah, anyways) feature of her build for Link’s loss of limb was his severed arm itself. Instead of dead nerves, the teal glow of the Zonai rune magic vividly continued to radiate light, keeping the limb alive and well. The flesh tone was replaced by teal all together. 

The arm was not able to be used yet, Purah wanted to hold onto it until she could figure out how to turn it into a true weapon for the Hero. Zelda was appalled at the beginning but realized it was her friend’s only chance at surviving. His reaction, however, was something she wished she could put off as long as possible. 

~ Prologue End 

Thinking back to the day he awoke to having his arm amputated, Link shuddered strongly. A whole year had passed. He adjusted slowly but surely, Zelda aiding him every step of the way. One of the worst parts about losing his arm, other than fighting, was the signing he was unable to perform. He used to rely on hand gestures to communicate with the Princess. From the days he was trained to be a knight, his commander had beaten him into silence, for words were unnecessary for a knight. Learning to speak once again was harder than adjusting to everyday life with one arm. 

Purah had allowed him to test his severed limb here and there, now a flowing source of ancient energy, but held it under a close lock and key due to its random power surges. She feared that if she wasn’t able to contain its power and allowed the hero to harness the strength, he would be shocked so severely that he would die. It frustrated him to no end, having his arm so close yet so far away. 

With the year, Link had traveled throughout Hyrule with his Princess to rebuild her kingdom. A lot of restoration had been done to the castle, many willing volunteers sprung at the opportunity to bring the castle back to what it once was. The castle really had sparked with life as Zelda enlisted Hylians from all over. On her personal council, however, the prerequisite of being Hylian was unnecessary. Friends of her family, Zora, Gerudo, Rito alike had all come together to help bring their world together once more. Their hope that the rising castle town would allow for more jobs, more production, a stronger economy for the land. Too many farmers struggled to feed their children ever since the Calamity, the rebuilding of the castle was true joy to them. 

Link had seen what had troubled Zelda, however. It was the rising fear in her people. News had traveled like wildfire in smaller, more obscure parts of the land that a man of the name Ganondorf had seized Gerudo Town and taken over command. Zelda knew for herself that was not the case. Having taken several trips during the year to Gerudo Town without Link, she had clarified with Chieftain Riju that Ganondorf had done no harm to her people. He acted as a Lord, the Gerudos gave him their allegiance as a man of power and intelligence but did not hold him higher than Riju herself. He posed no threat, nor intended to. Each time Zelda had visited, the Demon King was out journeying the countryside with baby Herahnen, much to her disappointment. Riju spoke fondly of the child, she loved the boy but knew that his existence must be kept very secret. 

Link himself had pondered over the well-being of the child but respected the wishes of Chief Riju to keep him hidden. A worrisome letter had arrived from Riju, though, which had brought Zelda to Link’s chambers in the castle during the early evening. 

“Link, I’m not disturbing you, am I?” The Princess questioned, although she was already fully inside of his chambers. She left her council in the castle court room but her young handmaiden, Ellara of the Sheikah, had followed and waited outside the door. 

Link shook his head and smiled. When he didn’t need words, he didn’t use them. Although, he was slowly easing into the Hylian spoken language bit by bit. 

“Chief Riju wrote to me and the letter arrived last night. She informs me that the shrine outside of the town entrance has powered down and teal magic sprouts from its door. Link, I believe it is the same Zonai rune magic that infested you. As the Princess, I have a duty to all in Hyrule. The townspeople are distressed. I must go,” Zelda informed her champion. 

Link sat straighter on his bed before nodding at her words. Using his arm, he pushed off the edge and stood across from Zelda. He kneeled and placed his hand over his heart. 

“Not alone. With you,” he slowly spoke and gestured to himself. Zelda smiled brightly and his heart soared for a brief moment. That smile reminded him of a century before. 

The Princess agreed with no hesitation. She missed traveling with Link. Her most prized memories were of the two of them traveling the countryside in hopes of unlocking her power. Her entire life had been spent trying to harness her power by the goddess Hylia that she had never slowed down for herself. After her interaction with the awakened Demon King a year before, she had begun to truly doubt the intentions of Hylia herself. A part of her was hoping that this time, her fourth time back, Ganondorf would meet them again. She had so many things she had wanted to ask him, considering this manifestation of the Power Vessel didn’t want to murder her and her friends. Her excitement truly lied in seeing baby Red. Traveling with him for that short time had awoken feelings in her she never knew she had. She missed him. 

“If I am being honest, I had hoped you said that. I had arrangements made with Purah. Symin delivered a gift for you early this morning,”Zelda explained kindly. 

Link’s brows furrowed before nodding with appreciation. He strapped his belt together, laced his boots, and tied his long hair back out of his face. His tradition every morning during the preparation for facing Calamity Ganon. Zelda said nothing as he readied himself. She observed him move gracefully through the room, watching his nimble fingers tug his hair (which was now quite long; his waves ended at the tops of his ribs) out of his face. When he was ready, Link looked up at his Princess, confirming to her they could leave. In silence, they took hold of Link’s sheikah skate and made for the Gerudo Desert Gateway. 

A cool breeze indicating that night was on their doorstep danced through the open throne room of Gerudo Town. Ganondorf sat to the right of Chief Riju with a large text in his lap. He had come to read all about the chief Urbosa and all of the previous leaders down to his own chief thousands of years ago. A whole year was plenty of time to read through most of Riju’s scrolls and texts and he had found that, within the short year, he already acquired all of the information he had missed. In fact, he had become a walking vessel of wisdom that others would seek out when in need of information. Ganon smiled softly at the idea of taking the Princess’ job. He did not need her triforce, nor the predestined curse of Hylia to deter him from possessing self made power and wisdom. 

As he read, his hand began to glow. Ganondorf’s head shot up and Riju’s attention was taken from her conversation with Buliara. 

“What troubles you, my Lord?” Buliara kneeled before the two of them. Ganondorf did not answer right away. Herahnen was asleep. He was sure of it. It wasn’t even the triforce of power that glowed atop his hand, it was wisdom and courage. 

“We have visitors. With the approval of your Chief, I would advise you to allow them entrance. Makeela, they have answered your call,” Ganondorf spoke smoothly. He found ease again knowing it was only the vessels. 

Riju nodded as the Demon King addressed her. “Our Princess answered swiftly as usual. Do not hesitate to allow the hero in, Buliara.” 

Riju leaned back on her throne and eyed the large Gerudo man beside her. He had changed throughout the year she had known him. His long garnet hair remained unchanged but his shadow of matching red facial hair was gone, shaved only but several days before. No longer did he wear traditional battle garb, but instead fine silk tunics and patterned hoods. Golden emblem jewels hung from his clothing, sword, and ears, as well as a single red gem that sat on his forehead. A true man of honor and lordship. Without being told, any visitor would assume Ganondorf was the wielder of the throne. Not once, however, had Ganon challenged her position. He was her wise advisor and an even stronger swordsman. Often had Buliara and other members of her council advise she married the Demon King as an act of unifying the old Gerudo lineage with the new. She knew as well as he did, although she never directly mentioned it, that it would never be possible. His devotion to keeping the curse from realigning itself meant he would do everything in his power to keep Herahnen from the public eye, especially royalty. 

Within several minutes Buliara returned with the Hylian champion and his Princess. The pair kneeled before Riju and that was when Ganondorf finally saw the true damage in which the Zonai curse had bestowed upon Link. His entire arm was severed, and in its stead was a Sheikah tech bionic arm, reminding the Demon King of the guardian technology. Riju did not look rattled; Zelda had informed her of his loss many months before. 

“Rise, champion,” Riju motioned to Link before turning to Zelda, “your grace, you have no need to kneel for me. It is I who should honor your strength and swift arrival!” Riju smiled at her old friend. 

“Makeela, it is so very good to see you again! I am sorry the visit is not one of courtesies. Link and myself inspected the shrine. How long has it been compromised?” Zelda spoke like a true royalty and Ganon watched intently. He could tell she wanted to address him as she made lingering eye contact but offered the Chief her formalities first. 

“Five days, Princess. My people are nervous of the magic that flows from its entrance. The children say the magic whispers to them in a language they don’t know. Children are easily influenced beings; the young Vai of my town think there are unnatural creatures causing this disturbance. It is not just the young Vai, though, Princess. Herahnen also grows uneasy with this new problem.” 

Link shifted at Herahnen’s name, trying his hardest not to be too obvious and look around the room for the child. It was then that Ganondorf broke his silence. 

“Hero, Princess. It has been quite some time. Would you allow me the chance to show you what I have learned of this curse?” No smile or warm greeting was offered to them, but rather just a request of business. 

“Ganondorf..,” Zelda’s voice trailed for several seconds before regaining its strength, “that would be excellent, thank you. Lead the way.”


	9. The Small Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting and keeping up with my updates, it really means a lot! I also have been writing ahead of what I've been posting and I'm excited to share the next chapter with you all. Herahnen will make his return quite soon! Enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a filler but has a lot of explanation of how Zelda rebuilt her kingdom :)

“I’ve spent the year studying these scrolls and texts trying to find an answer that can speak for our imprisonment. No cycle has ever had two of the same vessels existing simultaneously. During the time whilst you were away, what happened to the Hero brought concern to me. The rune magic that woke me, it attacked you with intent to kill,” Ganondorf explained, gesturing at Link. 

“Herahnen’s birth was a result of Hylia’s plan trying to correct itself. My body.. I do not know why I awoke from the dead. But I am certain that the attack on your being was to start the cycle over. Princess, you are the only one left unharmed. At such a volatile point in keeping the cycle from fixing itself, you are in immediate danger,” Ganondorf’s tone was much more dark but held a secret tinge of concern. Whether or not it was truly for her  wellbeing or if he was concerned over the cycle’s restart, Zelda was unsure.

Zelda stepped closer towards Ganon, admiring all of the texts and scrolls hanging from the wall. His library was vast and she could begin to piece together his tendencies and habits around the dimly lit library. Every few feet a book was crooked and not quite pushed in, leading Zelda to believe those were the texts that he had recently viewed and hadn’t bothered to properly restore. 

“We believed Red to be in immediate danger as well. I haven’t seen him in over a year despite making numerous trips here just to see him! I understand that he is only but a child but he is hidden away from the natural world. I have a kingdom I am trying to rebuild.  My name day is at the start of the next month. I am to be crowned the rightful queen of Hyrule, how am I supposed to hide when I have a kingdom to protect?” 

Link sharply stared at Zelda before gesturing with his natural arm. His prosthetic was still unnatural to him and signing seemed so impossible for him. He suddenly spoke loud and addressed his Princess.

“Your kingdom will understand. Safe, we need you here,” Link stammered before becoming clearer with his voice. It still sounded so foreign to him.

“Herahnen travels with me when I journey to my home village. It is but ruins now, but I have been teaching Herahnen the history of our kind. He is not hidden from you, he is hidden from the curse, Princess. Your hero is correct. You must travel with us. I head to speak to the Sleepless Man in the highlands. It is said he has not slept in over one thousand years. I fear he is the only deity who can help us find a way to make an offering to the Goddess,” Ganondorf informed the two. It was odd to Zelda, seeing her sworn, soul-tied enemy conversing so freely without ill intent. He had witnessed centuries and centuries more than she had in her one hundred and seventeen years, he had witnessed many of her past incarnates tear down his own with the help of the hero of time. Hadn’t he harbored any ill-will, some bitterness for the two? It nagged at her that, at some point, he may remember all of the horrible ways his incarnates were defeated and seek revenge. It wasn’t _their fault_ , she reasoned. They were trying to stop the Demon King from tearing Hyrule to the ground. Inevitably, though, he had. 

Zelda tentatively agreed. She would send Link back to the castle to alert her council of her absence. She only feared their reaction. Ellara would most definitely understand the circumstances. In the soon-to-be Queen’s stead, Zelda would appoint Asana as stewardess, a noblewoman whom had served Zelda faithfully since her return. 

Within an hour’s time, Link had set forward to travel to the castle with news of Zelda’s travelling. He had faithfully agreed to her request, hardly batting an eye at the exhausting trip. Traveling between shrines was much faster, but it took a toll on the traveler’s energy rather quickly. Traveling inside of Castle Town and the castle itself was not an easy endeavor either. Lady Ellara never spoke much to the Hero, he pondered while making for the entrance of Castle Town. The girl was Zelda’s selected handmaiden and trusted confidant, however, she was always tight-lipped around the Hero. He never was able to figure out why, Link never had much input as it was and often times that led people to believe he was slow and wouldn’t know what they were saying anyway. Link scoffed at that idea. He certainly was not slow, nor did mutism warrant that characteristic in general. It was his old way of life, the way he preferred most of all. His recent adaptation to the Hylian language was confusing and often tiring. 

The knights guarding the town entrance immediately stepped to the opposite sides of each other, bowing at Link. He nodded in return before entering the buzzing market. It was truly amazing to see. The building plans were ones based off of an ancient text Zelda had found in the library. She instructed the builders to design the town based off one of the first Castle Towns that the scripts had mentioned. The era of the Wolf, as the texts had said. The town was designed well enough to handle the invasion of the usurper, Zant, Zelda had told him once. She had always been quite a history nerd and Link always offered her an ear to spill her newfound history lessons to. It was just another reason Link was so fond of his best friend.

Easily sliding past the commotion of the town, Link did not even bother with trying to enter through the main gates. Instead, he slipped into the castle through the sparring chambers of the knights which was located just outside of the castle. Upon finally making it to the council hall, Link paused to remove his hood out of respect for the fallen council members of the ages. There was stirring from the other side of the door and the Hero was unsure of whether or not he wanted to barge in on the meeting. It most definitely had to do with the absence of the Princess. With the news he was coming to bring, Link could only imagine the turmoil that would take place in the kingdom.  

As Link pushed open the doors, the room fell silent. Shiba, the coin master, was the first to speak out. He was quite an old man, hunched and showing great signs of age. Link remembered his oldest siblings from the start of the calamity. 

“Link, it is very good to see you up and looking well again. What is it that we can do for you this evening?” Shiba questioned and the Hero acknowledged the rest of the group. Asana, Hevani, Zelda’s young prodigee advisor, Arlene, designated Hyrule historian, and the Vali twins, Senneca and Gale, who were in charge of defense and rebuilding (respectively). 

Link paused, before figuring out how to word Zelda’s message, “Lady Asana, Princess wrote you this,” he handed her a scroll. “You serve as stewardess in her place. She travels the highlands to stay safe.” 

The entire council gaped at once, Asana being the most shocked. 

“Pardon? Stewardess? How is it that I am supposed to rule a kingdom that isn’t rebuilt?” Asana was reeling, but trying not to disrespect her Princess. 

“In the scroll. She trusts you,” Link replied. Senneca stepped up in front of Asana and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Relax, ‘Sana. It’s an honor to be chosen by the Princess herself. But I must ask, Link. What is compromising her safety? I am tasked with the defense of the kingdom and, while you protect her individually, I feel I should know for the kingdom as a whole,” Senneca reasoned. Link nodded, agreeing. 

“My arm.. was an attack on my life. Zelda is safe. With Riju and advisor,” He explained, shutting  the conversation down without revealing too much. 

It was roughly an hour before Link was able to walk out of the council hall, leaving the members and the Stewardess scrambling much more than before. Asana had politely declined the offer of naming Ellara her handmaiden when asked by the other members of the council, and instructed Link to take her back to the Princess herself. Despite the call for peace and prosperity, Link had noticed that Hylians felt uneasy around the Sheikah. He could only assume that it was due to their role in building the very beasts that tore their country to the ground. Link himself harbored no ill-will towards the Sheikah; in fact, he found that often their company was much more peaceful than that of his own Hylian comrades.

Link approached Lady Ellara’s chambers and knocked several times before waiting for her to answer her door. Nearly a minute had gone by and he hadn’t heard any shuffling before the door opened quickly and the short woman stood before him. 

“Link. Is our Princess back? I didn’t miss her arrival, did I?” She scrambled suddenly, her face turning hot with embarrassment. Link shook his head quickly, raising his gesturing ‘no’ to calm her. 

“With the Gerudo. I came to take you there,” Link said, watching the small Sheikah calm down suddenly. 

“For how long? Is this an order from the Princess herself?” Ellara rattled off questions and rambled more than Link had ever heard her speak in his life combined. It was comical, but he didn’t laugh and make her more uncomfortable.

“Don’t know. Asana is stewardess until safe for Zelda. Please pack.” To the Hero’s dismay, that was when Ellara truly lost it. 

 

 


	10. Little Red: King of Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back friends, long time no see! I lost a lot of motivation for this story for a while but recently I’ve been playing with ideas and got excited to write again. As always thanks for the support while I was away, it kept reminding me to not abandon the story!

Zelda woke the next morning with the warm Gerudo sun hitting her face, the breeze coming through the open walls and swirled through the suite that Riju had graciously offered her. She had crashed rather late the night previously, speaking to Ganondorf about their plan to visit the Sleepless Man. Riju and Buliara had no information to offer; even the oldest of natives in the town said they knew nothing of the deity, and those who had heard of him did not know how to approach the immortal. Finding him would be a struggle but at least the trip would serve as a way to travel and bond with Red. She missed the child a lot and it excited her to start her day and visit him. With that in mind, Zelda sprung from her bed with a sleepy smile.

When the Princess found her way to the dining hall, she found that she was the last one awake. Sat at the table was Ganondorf, Link, Ellara, and Red. Zelda’s heart swelled to see so many people she cared about together. Ellara’s arrival in Gerudo Town was a happy surprise for the Princess, but one she would not complain about. 

“Your Grace! You look well rested!” Ellara stood at once, her long platinum-white hair falling to her waist, flying around with her excitement. Zelda smiled fondly at her handmaiden and close friend, sleepily walking to her side and giving her a close embrace. 

“Ellara, this is a wonderful surprise! I hope you have been well-informed over why my stay will be longer than planned,” the two women spoke for a few moments before Zelda addressed her Hero. A soft smile directed at the Princess made her heart warm. No words were exchanged between the two, but she signed a heartfelt ‘thank you’ to which he gave a curt nod. 

After an entire year, however, Zelda laid eyes on the child whom had learned to love in such a short time. Herahnen’s growth surprised her tremendously, his growth well exceeding that of a Hylian in one year. He looked to be around three years old in Hylian years. Herahnen blinked a couple of times when he realized the Princess was staring at him and sank down in his seat, grabbing Ganondorf’s silk tunic and tried to hide in the Demon King’s robes. Ganondorf chuckled at the child’s antics before pulling back, forcing Herahnen to face Zelda. 

“Herahnen, show respect. This is Zelda, the Princess,” Ganondorf spoke sharply but calmly and Herahnen stood at once. 

“Hello Lady Zelda. I’m Herahnen,” his grammar was nearly perfect, although he pronounced his name ‘Hewahnen’, which made Zelda giggle profusely. 

“Good morning little one! You’ve grown so much!” Zelda could hardly believe just how polite Ganondorf and raised the boy to be. She felt guilty in a way that he was stuck to raise him by himself, but in another sense she knew Ganon had needed it that way. The little boy was what she expected Ganon wanted his childhood to be. The two were nearly identical in characteristics; Zelda was proud. 

“I see Papa’s home every week! It’s my home too, but no one is there,” Herahnen explained excitedly. Link sat back and watched the two communicate and he was quite enamoured at how fast the boy had grown. He spoke like a five year old boy, but only looked to be about three, despite Link knowing all well the boy was only a mere year old. He knew the Gerudo didn’t have a shorter lifespan than Hylians, in fact- they lived longer, so his fast growth was startling to the hero. 

“I plan to travel with you, Herahnen. Just like when you were very small. Link and I had a very silly nickname for you!” 

Ganondorf internally groaned. That blasted nickname. The boy wasn’t often introduced to new people, especially not energetic Hylians. He knew it was healthy for his ward but it did not change the fact that he was concerned for his development. 

And so it was, for the rest of the day, Herahnen introduced himself as Little Red, the King of Thieves (although he admitted he didn’t know what made his Papa a thief to begin with). Evening approached and Zelda caught herself sitting on the balcony of her suite with a sleeping Herahnen who had followed her into her chambers with the permission of Ganondorf. It was a true escape from the challenges of her world, she internalized while playing with the long, delicate strands of garnet hair on the young boy’s head. A cough interrupted her train of thought. 

The tall, broad shouldered Demon King stood in her doorway, less decorated than his jeweled tunic in the morning. A delicate yet strong gold and red embroidered robe and loose slacks were all the Gerudo man donned and yet he still looked quite the menacing figure. 

“He should have been able to have you in his life,” Ganon stated, staring past her and locked onto the young boy. Zelda was truly shocked at how much the man had grown to care and protect the child. 

“Is that your best attempt at an apology?” Zelda teased, and the man scoffed in reply. A low ‘no’ was grunted back at her but she could tell there was no malice in his voice. He didn’t seem like the type to ever issue an apology, despite how wrong he may have been. 

“We leave at dawn, princess. I expect you will be ready by then? It should only take about a day’s travel to reach the deity. I am not certain of what we should be expecting,” Ganon sat next to her, crossing his legs and hunching against the wall to her right. Zelda was shocked at how easily he let his guard down. She expected that it had much to do with the presence of Herahnen. 

“I already have my packs made up for the morning. How does Herahnen travel with you? It’s hard to imagine traveling with him in any other fashion than a swaddle.” 

Ganon’s lips twitched at the thought but didn’t morph into a full smile. “He walks, just as you and I. When he tires, I carry him,” the man explained. 

The pair spoke on and off for the remainder of the hour before the Demon King noticed Zelda’s eyes had shut and breathing slowed to a calm pattern. Herahnen was still nestled into her arms as he had been for the hour and Ganon signed contently. This certainly was one of the best gestures he could offer the Goddess Hylia as a way of saying ‘screw you’. He couldn’t help but enjoy the dynamic, however. Ten thousand years was of much as an eternity as he had come to know, and the constant fear and anger of trying to fight for his right to the triforce felt like a trivial argument. How, he wondered, had the three vessels truly fought the same endless battle for ten thousand years without coming to a truce? He knew it was not that simple, it was a true accident that he had retained his subconscious mind, watching his incarnates over the years. How it had worked… he hoped the Sleepless Man could provide answers for him. For the remainder of the night, Ganondorf sat cross-legged beside the sleeping Princess and child, watching the two and pondering of the day to come. 

When Zelda awoke, she instantly noticed she was not where she remembered falling asleep. She was in her bed, blankets pulled up to her chin, and Herahnen was gone. She smiled softly realizing there was no reason to be alarmed. Ganondorf must have taken the child and situated her for bed. It was a kind gesture, one she did not expect to have come from a man such as him. 

The Princess looked into her mirror and began braiding her hair back for the day. It proved to be much more difficult after she had Link cut a good ten inches off of her hair, but the end result was still satisfactory. After dressing herself and grabbing her travel packs, Zelda ventured off to find her friends. 

Link breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Princess round the corner into the open palace floor. She looked refreshed and glowed in the warm Gerudo sun. Just as before, everyone had already been awaiting her arrival and Ellara stood at once when she saw her Princess. 

“My lady, you seem to be faring well this morning! Is there anything I can retrieve you before we head out?” Ellara beamed at Zelda, to whom graciously returned the smile. She shook her head and assured the hand-maiden that she was ready for the journey. Everyone hummed with anticipation, even the Demon King carried a collected, yet passionate expression on his typically stoic face. With everything packed and put together, the band made off for the Highlands.


	11. Ripples in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just informative, but finally the end of the first part of the story. Each part will be between ten and fifteen chapters, and each part will still be posted under this story. It's just easier for me to write knowing I have different acts, if that's what you wanna consider them. From here on out the true point of the story will pick up! As always thanks for reading and supporting the story.

“Your highness, it is quite alright! Lord Dragmire would not endanger our group; it completely negates all that he has set out to do. Please don’t fret any longer,” Ellara frantically waved her hands, reinforcing the idea of their safety. It had been well over two hours since Ganondorf and Link ventured into a cave completely carved from wood. It had been Link who spotted the ginormous tree overhanging a cliff. It looked as if it was a miracle to gravity, the tree hung horizontally from a cliff with a small entrance in the base of its roots. Trusting the area to be secluded enough from any foes, the two men set out to explore the cave first in an attempt to locate the Sleepless Man.

Zelda said nothing and instead nodded at her friend. Ellara was always radiating positivity when she spoke to her and it calmed the Princess down from her incessant pacing. Herahnen stood proud next to the two women, holding a stick that he found during their journey. It was his sword and he would definitely not let anything happen to them! He kept reciting to himself what his Papa said before he left: ‘Keep your ladies safe’. And that was just what he would do if anything were to happen. 

It felt like an eternity before a figure emerged from the cave. Instead of either of the men Zelda expected to see, it was a foreign man whom didn’t look to be Hylian at all. His features were strong and sharp, unlike any male she’d seen before. He looked to be middle-aged but his eyes looked aged just as an old knight’s would. 

“Your comrades are just inside, please join us.” And with that the man retreated back into the cave, seemingly disappearing into the darkness. 

“Little Red, stay close,” Zelda whispered before feeling a tiny hand lock between hers. Herahnen’s other hand wrapped around Ellara’s before they too made their way into the wooded cavern. 

It took ages before everyone was sitting by an indoor spring surrounded by luminous stone that matched the eerie blue color that had been following them throughout Hyrule. The cave had many different twists and turns, taking Link and the Demon King all the way underground to find the Sleepless Man. The deity introduced himself as On’Cile, and spoke only when necessary. 

Zelda tapped at her thigh anxiously, waiting for the men to speak. Had they consulted the deity already? The lack of conversation ate at her resolve. Before Zelda could finally open her mouth to question what had transpired, the spring’s deeper pool of water swirled and rippled out of nowhere. 

“What is this-,” but she hadn’t finished her question. In the reflection of the water, images formed. A silhouette of light and a burning of purple darkness. 

“You are all quick to judge the Goddess Hylia but seem to forget the entity that makes up Demise,” On’Cile spoke, boring holes with his glance. Everyone’s attention turned to Herahnen when he exclaimed in fright. 

“Papa is in the water!” 

“No, child. That is the demon known as Demise. Equally responsible for the curse of the Triforce. It would be foolish to place the blame solely on the Goddess herself.” 

To both Zelda and Ellara’s surprise, Ganon did not look moved by this information. The princess suspected Link and Ganondorf had already heard this from the wise man before she had entered. 

“We must discuss the course of action needed to ensure their safety. I have little faith in believing any of us here will see the number of years you have. When we perish, there must be a way to end this cycle. Preferably sooner than later,” Ganondorf broke the uncomfortable silence. The other vessels couldn’t help but agree. 

“Demon King, you lack wisdom for someone of your age,” On’Cile jabbed, causing Ganon to growl under his breath but he said nothing. 

“It is true that I am not like you physically. Sleep has evaded me for over a millennium but tell me- has it not been the same for you?” a gut sinking feeling of realization hit Ganondorf suddenly before the deity continued, “is there nothing you remember from the entire myriad of years you were asleep?” 

Ten thousand years was agonizing, for sure, but eventually it became numb for the Gerudo king. Instead of wallowing in pity, Ganon had accepted his fate and watched with waning interest over the years. At first, he felt every defeat his incarnates took but eventually the pain of loss and death faded into a twisted normalcy. However, the mention of Demise burned his soul. It was unfortunate what Demise has conned him to do whilst Ganon himself lived ten thousand years ago, but after his own death he did not remember what Demise had transpired into. It was an empty memory. 

“Death found me when I turned twenty nine, I have not lived a life as you have. Do not mistake me for an immortal, I just wish to not vicariously experience endless cycles of death.” 

“I will not attempt to offer insight in the world before me; think back to your upbringing, Demon King. I do not suppose you were raised as a royal, were you? You took the throne, you were not born on it. The attempts to hide this child in the shadows will lead to his downfall and the cycle will start anew. You all will die.” 

Link’s demeanor suddenly changed, eyeing the small boy who only comprehended bits and pieces of what On’Cile said. Link said nothing aloud but signed at his Princess: ‘not in front of him’. Zelda was still reeling at the news but Ganon was quick to pick up what Link was putting down. He went to grab Herahnen’s small hand but Ellara beat him to it. 

“It is okay, Lord Dragmire. I will take Red outside and fix him a meal. Don’t worry,” Ellara offered Ganondorf a reassuring smile to which he nodded with appreciation. He did not wish to lose his temper in front of his ward. It was quite unbecoming of him and would teach the youngling bad habits. Ellara escorted Herahnen outside and everyone resumed their attention to the Sleepless Man. 

“So what is it that you suggest? We cannot throw Herahnen into the Gerudo fortress and demand that he is seen as the rightful heir. We have a strong allegiance with the Gerudo, upturning that now would defeat everything we have worked for!” Zelda exclaimed her dismay and Link reached for her hand, nodding at her words. 

On’Cile closed his eyes before responding, “Throwing off the cycle will not be easy. But raising the boy without sole influence of the Triforce of Power is the best advice I can offer. Do not hide the boy in the shadows; overwhelm him with all three entities. Do not allow him to make the mistake Ganondorf made ten thousand years ago. The boy’s heart must allow for all three virtues; only then can he prove to be the true wielder of the Triforce.” 

Silence overtook the cavern and only the rippling of the water could be heard. The spring was changing again, and Zelda gasped at the sight. In the water displayed a foggy image of an adult Gerudo male, nearly identical to Ganondorf aside from his hair. It was cut much shorter and the man wore three pendants from his neck: one for each of the goddesses of virtue. What stood out most to Link was the Master Sword sitting on the man’s hip.. He stood atop a balcony, Hyrule banners blowing behind him. There was no mistaking the man; it was most certainly Herahnen. An embodiment of all three pieces of the triforce. Had this been Hylia’s plan all along? Ganon shuddered at the thousands of years he had spent watching his incarnates die over and over again. Had it all been for nothing? Had the last few hundreds of incarnates been too naive to realize the true purpose of the Triforce after all? To come together as one unit? It seemed as though both Link and Zelda were coming to the same realization within moments of each other and the three vessels stared blankly at the vision in the water. On’Cile offered a ironic smile at the vision as well, seemingly satisfied with the information he was finally able to relay. 

“He must go through strict trials, but never pushed too far. Pushed to courage but not overwhelmed in fear and power. He must grow wise and strong, courageous enough to test the curse. He most definitely could fail, but his success is impossible without each of you guiding him. You all must become a unit or else this rare chance will be lost.”


End file.
